super_saturn_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
SUPER SATURN GAMER Film Trilogy
Overview In 2009 the SSG Film Project began which would involve a now canon re-imagining of S4TURN with newer animation, a brand new soundtrack from Shiro Sagisu as well as new original characters from the original author. The trilogy also features several new and deleted scenes and an entirely new story and ending in the third film. SUPER SATURN GAMER the 1st: Boy's Sorrow (released in 2010) A re-imagining of Nudey Dance and the DEATH Arc, with new animation and an extended scene at the beginning of Jonny Mo meeting the Belladonna of Sadness, showcasing that Mo's intentions were not completely selfish. In this film, Mo is killed by Saturn at the climax in the film as opposed to his suicide early on in the original 2004 adaptation. In addition, where as it was only implied that Mo killed Penny in the 2004 series, the film features a brutal decapitation of Penny at the hands of Jonny Mo. SUPER SATURN GAMER the 2nd: Don't You Remember Me? (released in 2012) The second film in the series, a re-imagining of the PokeGO arc with more brutal death scenes and more flashback scenes of SSG flirting with Penny pre-death arc. The film ends after a final battle with Lunar Driver who was previously absent from the 2004 Remake, however was added to give context to the PokeGO arc. Much like the 2004 series it ends with the opening of the Gates of Eternity and the attempted rape scene which was made longer and featuring the song "Don't You Remember Me?" sung by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and is finished off with SSG banished into the Gates of Eternity. There is an after credits scene teasing the third and final film which sets up Kale, the main antagonist of the original series, teasing yet another film. SUPER SATURN GAMER the 3rd: you can (not) claim copyright (released in 2016) The third and final installment in the trilogy as well as the most recent installment of the franchise. SSG3 starts off with the ending of the 2nd film from the first person perspective of Penny. The film then moves onto a scene of SSG walking through Eternal Darkness until he finds a figure who is revealed to be Kale of the original anime series who was banished in SSG0079 into the Gates of Eternity. They both befriend each other and aim to destroy the SSG0079 Universe together. Meanwhile in the S4TURN Universe, Penny is informed of everything that went wrong and together with Jonni (one of the main B U L L I E S of the original series who wishes for balance) and the other surviving characters, enter the Gates of Eternity to stop SSG from destroying the Original Series Universe. The film features a final battle of a half beaten Original Series SSG and S4TURN Penny joining forces to defeat S4TURN SSG who has absorbed Kale and his stand into his biomass. They defeat him by using an amalgamation of all the stands in the series thus far, known as ☆.｡.:*『PLATINUM UNIVERSE』.｡.:*☆ which leaves S4TURN SSG standless and deformed, and is then banished into the past as Super Shitturn Gamer. The film ends with Penny returning to her own universe and a final shot of her looking at the horizon at Super Shitturn Gamer with a tear in her eye as the Gates close. In the Director's Cut, a bonus scene was added after the credits showing the scene from the original series where the characters first encounter Super Shitturn Gamer with newer animation. Reception The first two films received generally positive reviews for being well made condensed versions of S4TURN. however the 3rd Film received highly positive reviews from both critics and fans for masterfully tying together the original series with the 2004 Series. The "Nuclear" scene from the third movie was also praised universally for its masterful integration of the song into the story. The scene has topped many "Top 10 Emotional Anime Moments" lists, getting the #1 spot on all of WatchMojo's 42 renditions of the list. Shiro Sagisu was given several awards for his work on the soundtrack, and Studio SHAFT was named studio of the year after the film's release. It received a North American theatrical release which was well received from american audiences, and was the first anime in 15 years to win an Oscar. Category:Adaptations